The Little Gas Station
by Amikt1995
Summary: This story is in Emmett's POV. He goes to a small gas station to pull pranks everyday before school. When they start seeing things from inside the store...they begin to skip school to solve their mystery.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like the first chapter. **

"Jasper!" I whined in a baby-like voice. "Will you ride to school with me today? I don't want to drive there all alone."

"Sure thing Emmett."

"Yay!" I cheered.

We pranced out to my jeep and Jasper climbed into the passenger seat. I pecked Rose on the cheek and hopped happily into the driver's seat.

"Hey Jazz, let's go to that gas station with the little old lady that steals everyone's money." I said excitedly.

"She works there. She is supposed to take people's money. It's part of her job, Em. But we should go quickly unless you want to flirt with the principal again so we can get to class."

"But _you_ did that last time." I chuckled.

"So? It's your turn." Jasper pouted and crossed is arms over his chest.

"Maybe! But either way we're going to visit my little old lady."

I drove faster towards the gas station with the little old lady behind the money desk. We got there not too long after we left the house, and we got out of the jeep and walked through the single wooden door.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She asked as I walked towards the desk.

"STELLA!" I yelled. And yes, I prank old ladies too. It's funny. "Is it really you Stella! I haven't seen you in ages!"

"My name isn't Stella." The lady told me worriedly.

"Okay. I'm sorry." I walked closer and cupped her small wrinkly hand in between my large muscle-built hands. "Grandma, would you like me to fill out your nursing home papers yet? Your amesia is becoming worse. You can't even remember your own name."

Jasper kept laughing in the back of the store. He was pretending to be a separate customer. The old lady gave me that whole 'psychopath' look. Why do I always get that look from people?

Another man walked in through the wooden door.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The little old lady asked him.

"Don't mind my grandma. She has amesia. She doesn't know what she's saying." I said in sorrow. I've always been a really good actor.

"I'm all set ma'am. Just looking around." The man said.

Jasper walked towards the man from the back of the small store. "Like, oh my gosh! George! My long lost love! I missed you so much!"

The man Jasper said to be George stared at fim for a few moments before replying. "I'm Jeff. Do I know you?"

"I knew it was you Jeff!" I screetched throwing my arms around him, leaving grandma all alone.

"Do I know you?" Jeff asked hugging me back. It was awkwardly pleasant.

"Do you know me! Of course you know me! I love you boyfriend!"

Jasper grabbed the hood to my sweatshirt and pulled me out of the hug. Jeff tried to keep his hold on me but accidently let go. He seemed mad.

"Stop that!" He yelled.

"Are you jealous Jazzy? I can hug you later." I winked.

"I don't want you to fucking hug me!"

Something caught our attention in the back of the store. Something large and black., It was there for one second, but then it was gone. It must have been a figment of our imaginations. But I know I saw something.

I walked to the back of the store holding Jazzy's hand…and there it was…

**To be continued…**

**Review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter isn't as long as the first but I thought I would update. :]**

I couldn't believe my eyes. Jasper and I ran out to my jeep and I pulled my phone out of the glove box. I dialed seven numbers and put it on speaker so we could both here.

"Hello?" Carlisle answered.

"Carlisle! We need your help!" I panicked.

"Shouldn't you be at the school. And what's going on? Why are you so hysterical?"

"We should be. But Emmett wanted to go to that gas station down the road. Carlisle, we can't explain on the phone. Just get here as soon as possible. Please!" Jasper answered as I rocked back in forth in my seat.

"On my way."

I closed the phone,crossed my legs and put my hands on my knees. I keept rocking back and forth until Carlisle showed up.

"What's going on boys?"

"There is something in there. I can't explain much but I was talking to grandma and hugging my boyfriend and then when Jasper got pissed at me something caught our attention. It was large and black, like a shadow. It was pretty quick too. I just don't know what it was."

"Come on, we will go check it out." Carlisle took a lead and walked in front of us through the wooden door and to the back of the small building.

"Hi grandma!" I yelled as we walked by.

"Focus Emmett!" Carlisle demanded.

But when we got to the back of the store, the monster was no longer there. It disappeared yet again.

**Yeah sorry it was so short. Review please. And hopefully I will get more done. :]**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope this next chapter is what you were looking for. I am kind of writing as I go…not really planning anything out. Please review. I love getting your comments on the story. **

"Where did it go?" Carlisle asked us turning back to the front of the store.

"It was here Carlisle. You have to believe us." Jasper explained.

"It's Emmett whom sometimes is impossible to believe. You boy's should be getting back to school."

I was getting angry now that I knew Carlisle didn't believe me. I went back to the end of the store where the shadowy figure was sighted. There was a bathroom, which the door was closed and there were sounds coming from the inside. No one else has walked into this door after Jeff.

I put the hood of my sweatshirt over my head, grabbed a tank of gasoline, and stood next to the door. It wasn't long after when the shadowy figure walked out of the door, and glanced over at me.

I took the gas can and shook it around, the beast gave me that whole 'psychopath' look. That look really got to me.

"Craig!" I yelled, startling the beast. "Is it really you! I told u to keep better care of yourself. Now you are hiding your face from the world under your stupid hood. Do you have pimples again. Let's go babe."

I began to drag him to the front of the store with my arm weaved through his. He began to like me because he wrapped his around mine too. I was starting to like this monster.

"How much would you like for my boyfriend?" I asked the money lady.

The lady looked up at him and back to me in a scared expression. "Free! Just get him out of here."

"You hear that, hun? Your coming home with me now." I skipped out of the door with my new hubby and Carlisle looked at us like he just saw a ghost.

"Emmett? What on Earth are you doing with that?" Jasper panicked.

"He's my new hubby."

Carlisle walked over to me and whispered in my ear, "are you really pulling this prank on a monster like that?"

All I could do is nod. It was funny. I pulled a condom out of my pocket and waved it in front of the monsters face. We're gonna need these tonight." I winked. And the monster shook out of my arms and ran off. I had no idea where he went or what he was going to do, but at least he was out of my life.

Yeah it's kind of a weird chapter. Review please :]


End file.
